This disclosure is related to pyramid filter implementations.
A filter bank may comprise M different filters, where M is a finite number and larger than 1. Because the filter bank may generate M different output signal samples substantially simultaneously from the same input signal sample or samples, it allows the capability to select a desired signal sample output from M signal sample outputs in real-time. The application of a filter bank is, therefore, popular in reprographics systems, such as photocopying machines, for example. Unfortunately, since the computation of such a filter is complicated and the number of filters in a filter bank may also be large, the number of computations employed may be significant.